


Into the woods

by stallisonargentinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stallisonargentinski/pseuds/stallisonargentinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allison breaks treaty rules, peter steps up to punish her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinkyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/gifts).



> for the great kinkyfox for creating the hidden princess series

“I thought I told you to stay out of the woods.”   
  
Allison turns, raising her elbow up to strike out only to have a pair of strong hands grip her wrists and pin her to a tree in one easy move. She comes face to face with Peter.   
  
“I thought I told you that you don't own these woods.”  
  
She has a knife tucked in a sheath at her back, if she could just get away enough for her to grab it, she could stand a chance an fight him off.   
  
Peter smirked, letting one hand drop to stroke over her cheek, all while keeping her arms pinned above her head with a strength no human should have. “Your father really has kept you hidden hasn't he?” She froze as he nails extended into claws that tapped against her jaw. “You're crossing onto our territory, little huntress. After your bitch of an aunt destroyed most of my pack, we worked out a little deal. We will keep to our land, and you keep to yours. And you, my dear, have been on my territory. I've tried to be polite and tell you to leave but you have persited. Therefore you leave me with no choice...”  
  
Allison shook her head, wincing as the claw pressed into her skin. “I didn't know, dad never told me about the treaty. I'm sorry.”  
  
“Then I guess you have daddy to thank for all of this.”

He pulled her away from the tree and shoved her to the ground. She landed on her hands and knees, feeling the skin break upon landing. As she brought a hand around to grab her knife, she felt Peter place one hand on her shoulders, shoving her down and taking the knife from her. He flipped her onto her back and straddled her waist, holding the knife in one hand. He could smell her terror and it sent low level arousal pooling in his waist. “Did daddy give you this? Cute.”

“Get off of me you fucking animal.” Allison snarled as if they both didn't know she was on the verge of tears.

Peter grinned, her little act wouldn't last. He threw the knife away and let his claws grow, trailing them down Allison's shirt and cutting through the fabric. “you need to learn about consequence allison. And this is the price you have to pay for breaking the treaty.”  
  
“I didn't know!”   
  
“I'm afraid that means nothing to me now dear.” He grabbed the torn up fabric of allison's shirt and tied Allison's wrists together above her head. “You certainly are something though.” He cut through her bra and pulled it off to expose her breasts, her nipples already stiffening at the cool air, he flicked one experimentally, relishing in the way she squirmed and whimpered. He couldn't believe how well things had fallen in his favour. When he had first seen allison in the street he had known immediately that she was an argent, he'd been planning ways to lure her into wolf territory. To be able to take her under his terms. Hunters are notorious for following treaties, Allison has broken her terms and he's within his rights to do whatever he wants with her chris knows this.

He tugs allison's jeans off of her and throws them to the side, settling back onto allison's waist and stroking a slow hand over her panties, feeling his cock begin to harden in his pants.  “You don't have to do this.” Allison said, already shifting to fear? It was quicker than he had thought.   
  
“But I want to.” Peter replied, stripping himself of his shirt and standing up for long enough to pull off his pants and boxers. Allison's eyes went wide and she tried to wriggle away. Peter sighed at her attempt and settled on her chest, hooking two fingers into her mouth to hold it open as he slipped inside. He wasted no time in fucking into her throat, relishing in the way her throat bulged from him and the way her eyes filled with tears. “how do you feel knowing you're about to be fucked by an animal?” peter asked, spitting the words out. “Pretty little argent princess being fucked and bred in the woods like a bitch.” He pulled out, his cock shining with spit as Allison took a huge shaking breath, he settled back between her thighs, digging his claws into the soft flesh to make her spread them..

  
“Already a little wet aren't you?” He asked “turned on by a dirty wolf?” he lined up against her and pressed in slowly, enjoying the way she stretched around him. “poor little cunts never taken a real cock has it?” he pulled out until just the tip remained inside of her and gripped her hips before slamming back into her. Allison threw her head back and cried out, back arching off of the ground. He sets a brutal pace, fucking into her. He could tell she was biting her tongue, trying to hold back.   
  
After a few minutes he pulled out and flipped her over, using one hand to push her face down into the dirt and the other to raise her ass, easily slipping back into her wet cunt.

Allison was thankful for the change in position, she couldn't keep looking at him. Not when he was fucking her so hard, this way she could at least pretend it was somebody else fucking her into the dirt, rubing at her clit. It was humiliating and awful. He was the last person she would want to fuck. Even _matt_ had more appeal to her than Peter Hale.   
  
Peter could smell her arousal building, her cunt gripping him as she tried to swallow her whimpers. It was delicious. He felt his knot swelling at the sight of the girl beneath him, desperately trying to stop herself from meeting his thrusts. He thrust harer, letting his knot grind against her and he knew the exact moment she felt it. Heard her gasp and it only made him grin more.   
  
“I told you Allison,” he gasped, grinding his knot against her and watching as her cunt began to stretch to accommodate it. “You think I'm an animal? I'm going to take you like one.” he let the realisation sink in before he began to fuck into her, watching his knot slide into her. His thrusts got harder as Allison's cries intensified, he rolled his hips bottoming out with each thrust. He brushed his thumb over allison's clit one more time and felt her shudder underneath him, moaning out her own orgasm as his knot locked inside of her.   
  
She let out a whimpered cry as she sagged into the dirt, hiding her face in her arms as she felt Peter pulse inside of her.

Peter continued to grind against her, Allison just continued to cry underneath him. She didn't even notice someone else approach her until Peter laughed.  
  
“Really peter? The argent girl?” The voice sighed.   
  
Peter held a hand against the back of Allison's head, stopping her from seeing the other man. “she's been trespassing. She's ours now”  
  
“is she?”  
  
“do you not want her?” peter asked “we can share”  
  
The man sighed again “fine bring her back do what you want”

Peter laughed again and stretched out on top of allison, his knot tugging at the edges of her cunt as he nipped at her ear, his knot showed no signs of loosening yet as he continued to fill her “did you hear that? You're coming home with us”  
  
She felt claws pierce the back of her neck and the darkness took over.

 


End file.
